


Incredibles: Short

by Inc234



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inc234/pseuds/Inc234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Incredibles Short is a one chapter back story, bridging the end of Incredibles I (the explosion of Syndrome's aircraft) and the beginning of Incredibles II (the Prison).</p><p>Buddy's surviving the turbine, explosion, and plummet to the ground, can in fact happen...and does. Fact based.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incredibles: Short

Incredibles: a Short

(Almost done...still tweaking it)

 

A back story

bridging the behind-the-scenes gap between

the end of the Incredibles and the beginning of the Incredibles II: the Underminer

 

by

 

Inc 234

 

-s-

 

Based on the original Pixar film The Incredibles©

 

 

Written and Directed

 

by

 

Brad Bird

 

-s-

 

With few exceptions, the characters, and place names are copyrighted by

Pixar Animation Studios

1200 Park Ave, Emeryville, CA 94608

(510) 922-3000

 

-s-

 

The story is an original work of fiction by the author,

any similarities to creative work done by Pixar Animation Studios is purely coincidental.

\--

To the best of the author's knowledge, all original characters

are a fabrication of the author and are not previously copyrighted.

Any similarities to actual people are coincidental.

\--

The Incredibles logo used for the book cover is copyrighted by Pixar

It was copied from an open source and modified by the author.

 

 

 

****2005** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

****Incredibles Short** **

  


In the sky, a real-life drama was playing out and several suburbanites were watching the show on display 200 feet above them. But unknown to one lady, she would to be a major player within the next few seconds.

Like the others, she watched in shock as a car shot into the air and sheared off the forward fuselage of an aircraft that was magically hovering over the subdivision. A second or so later the whole thing exploded violently and smoking chunks of debris shot everywhere; that's when life changed for this lucky viewer. As Patsy was watching the remains of the plane land on some poor unfortunate's house, one these pieces was headed for her backyard. As it came closer, she noticed the black and white object looked more human than machine.

The smoldering remnant of humanity shot into her pool like a meteor, the displaced water that showered her was effective at reducing the object's velocity to near zero, the pool's aluminum wall not only completed the task, but the ruptured side allowed the pool to drain its entire contents within seconds. Ms. Pate was on the phone trying to suppress her excitement long enough to be understood by the operator as the last of the 8,000 gallons of chlorinated water flooded her lawn.

"Operator! A man just flew into my pool and destroyed it…yeah flew…it…yes ma'am, well he  _looks_  like a super…but…well no, I don't think he did it on purpose…I think it  _killed_  him… Mmm? Oh, yeah…yes ma'am an ambulance would be good…wait I saw him moving a little…yeah…I think he's still alive…he  _must_  be a super."

-s-

Rick had arrived before the ambulance and scanned the scene, he immediately recognized the half dead figure sprawled out on the flooded lawn.

“This just isn't your day is it?...but you just made mine.” Rick told the unconscious figure.

Rick led Ms. Pate back into the house for the debriefing. Taking down her story was problematic at best, the restraint she had in dealing with the operator was all but gone and Rick had a hard time keeping up with the details. He needed a break. Lucky for him the paramedics were loading Buddy into the ambulance, so he took the opportunity to excuse himself to brief the driver.

Rick returned to Ms. Pate as the ambulance pulled out of her drive, and did his best to go over her account of what had happened. After verifying the accuracy of the details, _accuracy_ being loosely used, Rick immediately erased her memory. Fortunately, no one else saw what happened; they were too intent on gawking at the Parr's barbecued house.

That would take care of any witnesses, the ambulance crew and staff at the hospital didn't concern him; it was one of those small, out of the way places that didn't exist.

-s-

Rick pulled into the parking area inside the abandoned warehouse, punched in his code into hidden keypad by a nondescript door and entered. After his decent the doors opened to a small reception area, after his ID and retina scan he was allowed to enter the main building.

The hospital was one of the most closely guarded secrets the government had, the staff was a collection of the most gifted minds the world had to offer, possessing the highest level security clearances, even the housekeeping staff had clearances Top Secret or above. The equipment, considered science fiction, even by the staff, was decades ahead of anything in the civilian world. The reason for all this, is the fact it was created specifically for supers.

Having super powers doesn't translate to invincibility – although Mr. Incredible comes close – everybody has physical vulnerabilities, hence the need for the facility.

Rick stepped into a world of organized chaos, Buddy had arrived only an hour before and Rick expected a quiet welcome and a visit to the morgue to identify the body; it was evident this was not the case.

He made his way to the nurse's station and waited patiently until the charge nurse was free.

“Is Dr. Lindsey or Wesley available?” he asked her.

“Dr. Wesley is in OR with Dr. Phelps, Dr. Lindsey is looking over some film in room 16.”

Rick thanked her, turned and headed to room 16.

As he entered the room and found his friend standing in front of a bank of illuminators studying Syndrome's film, scanning eyes were hidden by the reflection off his glasses as he analyzed the x-rays, but there was “hopeless” written all over his face.

“That bad Al?”

Dr. Lindsey continued his analysis but silently nodded his head.

“I've assigned Liza and Barbra to the case, they're the best we have...got the best team in the country with them...so many in fact, we almost had to operate in the parking lot” he paused and shook his head, “...but the prognosis...”

“Isn't good.” Rick finished.

“I see your still the optimist.”

“So, how bad off is he?”

“Rick, that man suffered trauma in places I didn't know existed. Between concussive and crush trauma, breaks and fractures...severe burns, I count eight different ways he should have died...but he's still here. Our new patient created an Injury Severity Score above Maximal, we should name it after him.

It's like this; if Liza can keep him alive for the next twenty-four hours, and Barbra can get him moving more than just his eyes, then walking on water will be no problem for either one.”Al paused and directed Ricks attention to the film, “There are 206 named bones in the human adult, our patent here broke twice that many. The only difference between him and a jellyfish are these bone fragments.”

Dr. Allen Lindsey was a highly respected surgeon, receiving more accolades as Chief of Staff at Cook County, than Rick had accumulated ulcers in his years with the government. No one would guess he loved using hyperbole.

“Well, we've got you and your staff practicing in the most technologically advanced hospital in the world, hopefully something can be done.”

“Oh yeah, we're level zero...we've got cutting edge technology and procedures that I still can't get my head around, but in spite of everything we have, it still comes down to the will of the patent and the hand holding the scalpel.”

Rick nodded his head, “I know, I can't ask for anyone better.”

Al paused for a moment. “Rick...just to let you know, I brought Trineta in from retirement.”

Rick's eyebrows lifted slightly, “Are you sure that's a good call? I thought they said using her powers was too risky. That's why she was retired in the first place.”

“Yeah, if Tee was still in her twenties and at the top of her game, this guy would be walking out of here by the end of the week. But time works against us all, so there's a possibility she could kill herself and still lose him, but the 'powers that be' want this patient saved at any cost. She knows what's at stake and the consequences...but you know her, it's all about the life of the patient.”

“That's a fact, but be careful with her, I owe her a little myself.”

“Yeah, I remember. Don't worry, we only use her powers at the most critical time and for the shortest possible duration...” a concerned look came over Al's face “...even that takes a lot out of her. So, Liza and her team are doing it the old-fashioned way, coffee and adrenaline.” then he smiled a little, “No one will see the inside of a call room for a few days.”

“You've got a great team, I know they'll do their best...maybe even pull out a few miracles, and say hello to Tee and give her my best.”

“Thanks Rick, I will. Oh, before I forget, what name are we using for the patent? All I have is the case number.”

Rick thought about it for a second, “Buddy.”

“Any last name.”

“We'll just use Buddy for now.”

“OK, I'll keep you apprised of Buddy's condition if it changes.”

“Thanks Al.”

“No problem Rick, take care.”

“You too.”

Rick left the hospital in two minds; if Buddy doesn't make it it will make it easier on everybody, especially the taxpayers, then again secretly wanting him to make it.

“I'll know in twenty-four hours or so.” he said to himself.

-s-

Buddy did survive, but for the next few weeks he was in and out of coma, consciousness, and life. It wasn't until much later he actually regained consciousness and awareness of himself and surroundings. He managed to open his eyes a little, but was confused at what he saw; everything was hazy, out of focus points of light seemed to dance around, while a ghost-like figure hovered over him. He tried to talk to the apparition, but his mouth wouldn't work, and only succeeded in producing unintelligible sounds.

“Don't try to talk, your jaws have been wired. You're in a hospital, I'm Doctor Liza Wesley and I'll be taking care of you. You've received a lot of trauma, but you're pulling through nicely. What I want you to do now is rest and heal.”

Buddy picked out a few words, the rest were hard to understand. The figure was gone, all he could do was close his eyes and wait for the apparition to reappear.

It wasn't long until Buddy could remain awake for an hour or so at a time, although his vision was still fuzzy it was improving, his jaw had healed to the point the wires could be removed and was encouraged to talk in small sentences.

“Doctor...ah...” he began, trying to remember her name.

“Wesley, but I'd like you to call me Liza.”

“Seems a little forward.”

“That's OK we're pretty informal here.”

“Who were you named for?”

“It's a nickname, an inside joke.”

“Why Liza?”

Dr. Wesley smiled, “Because 'Cabin Lass Liza' gives people the wrong impression.”

Buddy giggled a little then grimaced. He saw the look on her face, “Don't worry I'm OK. It only hurts when I laugh.”

“I see your sense of humor wasn't damaged.”

“The only thing from what I've been told.”

-s-

The next day Buddy was in his bed lost in thought, when he felt a presence. He turned his head to see someone only two feet from him.

“Hi, sorry I startled you.” she said

“That's OK, I was just thinking and didn't here you come in.”

“I'm pretty quiet, comes in handy here. My name's Trineta, but everyone calls me Tee.”

“I thought I've seen all the physicians here, but you're new.”

“I'm not a doctor...I'm the lead nurse in your case and I've been with you since day one, you just haven't seen me that's all.”

“So, invisibility is your super power?”

She grinned, “Not quite that dramatic. No, you were either unconscious or comatose.”

“Don't take this wrong...but you look really tired.” he said with concern.

“I _am_ tired, but I thought I'd look in to see how you were doing before I turned in.”

“How long are your shifts?”

“I don't really have shifts, it's strictly PRN work. I only work when needed.”

“How many patients do you have?”

“Just you.”

“Just me?” he said with surprise, “How long have you been up?”

Tee looked at her watch, “About thirty minutes.”

“And your ready to crash?”

“It sounds strange I know, but I have a gift that I love using, but it wears me out rather quickly.”

“So you are a super.”

“That's my classification, but I like thinking of myself as someone with a singular gift.”

“What's the gift?”

“Can't really explain it. Think of it as transferring a type of life energy that speeds healing at an incredible rate.”

“How long have you had the power?”

“I discovered it when I was pretty young. I don't know how the government found out, but they did. They even talked me in to serving as a naval nurse. I agreed, and spent a lot of time on a carrier.”

“Why there?”

“Big ship, lots of people, with lots of smaller ships in the area with even more people, all in the middle of nowhere. It made sense at the time.”

“How long did you serve?”

“I'm retired.”

"You look too young to retire."

"The constant use of my powers were tearing me up, the older I got, the worse it was."

"So, what rank did you retire at?"

"Captain."

"You retired early, and still made captain? That's unheard off."

"A reward for services rendered I guess."

Buddy's eyes lowered a bit and focused on her access badge, her last name was in large block letters. A smile started to form. Tee knew the smile, she knew what he was thinking, and what he was going to say...she had put up with it for years.

"Don't say it." she warned.

"Say what?" he replied innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Buddy gave in, "OK, I won't make fun. Can I ask you a serious question?"

Tee hesitated, "OK."

"The carrier you were on, was it the Enterprise?" Buddy's face was serious, but his eyes betrayed the fact that he wanted to bust a gut.

Tee leaned over, "My powers work _both_ ways." she whispered, "Just thought you should know."

She stood back up.

Buddy swallowed hard, "You wouldn't drain the energy from a convalescent would you?"

"I could, but I'm a nurse...I give life, not take it."

"Thanks Captain..." he saw her glare, "...ah...Tee."

"Your walking the edge of a deep precipice Buddy...I may not drain you...but, I've got a big stick that I can beat the snot out of you with."

He looked at her for a moment, "You're kidding, right?"

"I'll check on you latter." was all she said as she turned to leave.

Tee was half way thought the door when she stopped and turned.

"Yes." she said simply.

"Yes to what?"

"Your question."

"About the stick?"

"Oh, the stick I _have_ , I'm referring to the carrier. Yes, I served aboard the Enterprise...five years."

As the door closed, Buddy smiled and exclaimed in a loud whisper, "I _knew_ it!"

  


-s-

  


It had been over six months since Rick had been at the hospital, but Buddy was now able to be questioned for short periods of time; Rick had overextended.

Liza entered Buddy's room, stethoscope around her neck, a capped syringe in hand; her platinum hair and gray-blue eyes accentuated the crisp white lab coat. A no-nonsense disposition and six-foot frame made her intimidating, which made dealing with lingering visitors easier.

"He needs some rest." she said with tactful authority.

"In a few minutes." Rick responded as he went through some paperwork.

"Now Rick." she replied, leaving no room for argument.

"Look, Dr. Wesley, this man my prisoner and…" Rick started.

"And He's my patient." she finished.

"I need information."

"He needs sleep."

"The information he has is vital to national security."

"If you don't back off, the only place you'll be getting information is the library." she said with a penetrating gaze.

Rick looked at her for a moment, then to Buddy, sighed, then nodded his head in acknowledgment. Before leaving, Rick half-turned towards Buddy, "Don't go anywhere." indicating this was only a reprieve and that he would be back.

"Thanks." Buddy said wearily as Rick softly shut the door behind him.

Her eyes softened as she spoke in a more compassionate tone.

"I'm giving you a little something to help you relax and get some sleep, you need that more than anything." she told him as she injected medication into the IV line, “The last few procedures did a number on you.”

"I've gone over your labs, not the best I've ever seen, but the numbers are good - considering." she said as she scanned his chart, "Your improvement is impressive Buddy, Barbra and I weren't too optimistic earlier, but she's a world-class neurosurgeon and performed nothing short of a series of miracles, you'll be up and out of here soon."

"Yeah, straight to some dark hole for the rest of my life."

"You don't know that." she said, giving him an option not thought of, "I'd like to think the government would rather use your talents than lock them away."

"If you knew who I was, you wouldn't care."

"Oh, I know who you are…and I do care." she answered non-judgmentally.

Buddy pondered the statement for a moment, finding it difficult to reconcile...he had been a villain...she knows, and still cares? He felt he had to justify her statement somehow.

"You'll find it hard to believe, but…I like  _helping_  people, I always have. Something just went wrong somewhere."

Buddy waited for the scoff, but it didn't come. So he continued.

"I wanted to be a super hero when I was a kid…not like the comics…I mean a  _real_ one, like Mist…” Buddy paused to think for a moment, “...well, just a real one. Ha, imagine that.  _Me_ …a super." he said quietly, reminiscing, "Sounds stupid I know…but I did."

"Doesn't sound stupid to me."

"Well, it must be…because…" he took a breath and let it out, "…I don't know…just couldn't make it work."

"Maybe you did it for the wrong reason."

Buddy thought for a second, "I can't think of a wrong reason for wanting to be a super."

"Ego maybe?" she suggested.

Buddy remained silent. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew she was right.

"What can I…do now?" he asked searching, his eyes getting heavy.

"The right thing…but, for the  _right_ reason."

"You make it sound…sound so easy…" Buddy's words trailing off as the medication took effect.

"It may be easier than you think Buddy." she said softly as he drifted off.

Without a sound, she got up to leave, whispered "Good night." and quietly closed the door.

-s-

A few months later Buddy was gaining strength, his recovery was better than expected and progress was way ahead of schedule. Dr. Liza Wesley was continuing to work wonders…and Rick was capitalizing on the new-found health.

"You're responsible for a lot of damage to this country's security. If you're as serious as you say about making things right, you'd help us with the project."

"I thought if I took out the Underminer, it would make it right."

"Taking care of the Underminer we can do; building an ultra hi-tech, national security network for ourselves and our allies, we can't." Rick paused a moment and leaned in, "Listen to me Buddy, if you help save a few hundred-million people, we'll drop the murder charges against you, as well as the suits that came from all the destruction your little toy caused."

"If I get it started and on track, will you let me go after the Underminer?"

"When you get it  _done_ ,” Rick responded sitting back in his chair. “we'll find a safe place for you to live. Forget the Underminer."

"I can't." he said with the sound of finality, "Look, If I get this program going, I know someone that could finish it…to the level of security that would impress even  _you_."

"Who is he?"

"Nickolas D. Thanatos."

"Don't know him…does he know as much about technology as you do?"

"He's the greatest intellect the world has ever known…second only to me of course."

"You're a conceded little twit aren't you? Why are you so consumed with destroying the Underminer?"

"Is it a deal?"

"Answer my question."

"Deal or not Rick?"

"We'll see."

-s-

Buddy studied the plans of the Underminer's command and control, making detailed mental notes and adding them to those he had on the underground complex during his week of fact-finding. He had just about all the information he needed, in a day or two he should have more than enough to completely destroy the super-villain's fortress before it would be able to run at full capacity, in spite of the few anomalies between the plans and what he actually encountered .

Buddy took a small tunnel that the plans showed headed in the direction of the power production area, he had to study the interface between the generators and the lab physically; there were no traps indicated, so it was relatively safe. The tunnel appeared no different than the rest of the passages in this labyrinth and, like everything else he had come across, required study to help fill out his mental map.

He hadn't gone far, when he heard a muffled "click."

A second later, he was gone.

-s-

Buddy hit hard, bolts of lightning shot up both legs, while gravity rolled him and slammed his left elbow against the unyielding rock. He rolled over onto his back, his nervous system going into complete overload, setting fire to his legs and spine. He wanted to scream, but his brain forbade it; it was too busy trying to sort out the chaos sent to it by the system.

Minutes went by, but it seemed like hours under the conditions. The pain finally subsided to agony, only until the intensity level dropped to 10 - on a scale of 10 - could he take inventory of his wounds. His left arm was banged up pretty good, but not broken. His ribs were bruised, but still operational, no apparent soft tissue damage…everything seemed to be OK; no problems that time couldn't heal. Any diagnosis of the lower extremities would have to wait until he could get in a sitting position…that would be problematic at best.

Buddy started the long and painful process of dragging himself forward in hopes that he could find a wall to prop himself on. By the sound of the reverberations, he estimated the small room to be no more than 15 to 20 feet in any direction. After what seemed an hour or two of crawling over the rock floor, he finally reached a wall and pulled himself upright to a sitting position. With a little rest, he was ready to verify what he suspected as two broken legs, fortune however, was with him, all he had was sprained ankles and a little compression damage to his lower legs...and his left hip didn't feel so good either.

"I got lucky on that one." he said to himself, "A few days and I should be alright."

Buddy thought about what he had just said and started to laugh.

"No food, no water…I won't  _last_  a few days. But at least I'll die in one piece."

Buddy thought about what his doctor said concerning doing the right thing without the ego trip. Maybe, if he followed this advise, things would turn around for him…it didn't.

"Ego or not, nothing I do works." he said to the darkness. He wanted to help, but something always prevented it…he was the greatest intellect on earth and couldn't do anything good, or bad, with it. The realization caused Buddy to fall into a deep depression;

"Everything happens for a reason," he mumbled to himself, "I'd like to know the reason for this. Million to one says there isn't any."

Buddy exposed his ankles to the cold underground air. Although he kept his boots on for stability, he hoped the cold would reduce the pain and swelling. Starting to shiver, he huddled up the best he could; wrapped himself in his thick, floor-length, hooded cloak and waited for the inevitable.

-s-

He slept for most of the next twenty-four hours, but self preservation drove his need to get up and find a way out…if he could. Standing was slow, but not as painful as he anticipated. Walking was stiff and hurt more than he wanted, but it was manageable.

Making the best of the only light source - an almost unnoticeable sliver - Buddy covered every inch of his "cell", but could find no way out, except for the trapdoor that conveniently dropped him down there.

He resigned himself to his fate, leaned against a wall and slid down. Drawing his knees up against himself, tucking his hands in between his body and legs for warmth and placing his hooded head on his knees, he started calculating how much time he had left.

"The one good thing about this…" he thought, "…from here on, life will never get any worse."

As that thought faded to the back of his mind, he heard a familiar metallic click; a second later, he heard the sound of a 250 pound side of beef hitting the rock floor from 24 feet. In the almost nonexistent light, Buddy could just make out a vague, very large shape…and to his surprise, it got up and walked. And when the shape got to the sliver of light, he recognized it immediately.

He sighed softly, closed his eyes and put his head back on his knees.

"I don't know how to tell you this…" he mumbled to himself, "…but your short life just got worse."

Buddy's new room mate was none other than  _Mr. Incredible_.

 

END

 

 

 


End file.
